


No Other Way

by toldyounottoflirt (itsmeash)



Series: Sizzy drabbles [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/toldyounottoflirt
Summary: Simon loves every single side of Isabelle.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Sizzy drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	No Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> requested by smilesweetiee on tumblr - "You can't tell because I'm smiling, but I'm mentally rolling my eyes at you."
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Shadowhunters. I just like to play around with the characters sometimes.

"You can't tell because I'm smiling, but I'm mentally rolling my eyes at you."

Simon laughs. "That's the Izzy that I know and love."

"The sarcastic Izzy? Is that the only Izzy you know and love?"

"Not by a long shot," Simon says, walking over and wrapping his arms around her. "I love every version of you. The sarcastic Izzy, the bitchy Izzy, happy Izzy, sad Izzy, drunk Izzy..."

"Okay, okay!" Izzy laughs happily, gently tapping her hand on his chest. "I get it. You really, really love me."

"Always and forever." Simon grins.

Izzy nods and smiles. "Always and forever, I love you, too."

"It's such a shame we took this long to figure it out."

Izzy shrugs. "Better now and later, then never at all."

"Point well made."

"I'm glad we figured it out now instead of then," Isabelle admits. "That way we were friends first and now we get to be in love with each others best friends aka each other."

Simon smiles. "I agree. It worked out in the best way for us."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Neither would I."


End file.
